miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 316/Transcript
(The opening ends as the episode tittle , " Unicorn of Hearts" Appears on the screen ) '' Mia: Thank you! Annie: Mm-mm! Luciana! This mountain honey is not just honey, it's poetry on my tongue. ''All of them laugh at the remark '' '' ''Mia: If you stay here you can get it every day! Sara: And you're welcome to stay longer, you know that! Annie: I know, but I can't. I really have to get back today. I told you Mia. Luciana: At least take a full jar of mountain honey home. Annie: Definitely! Mia: Luciana and I put an extra jar aside for you. Annie: Thank you. ''There is a loud crash in the background! '' Luciana: Wolfie! You'll hurt yourself! Come on! *Breath* And ''why is Wolfie in the kitchen! Sara: Uh! I'm sorry mom! He was *Pause* Hungry like us! Luciana: I'm so sorry Annie! Stay down! But...I.... that was our last honey jar! Annie: Too bad! Well what can we do? Luciana tries to clean up the mess. She whispers Go Away to Wolfie. Wolfie: WOOF! Mia: Hey! We can harvest some fresh honey! Fabio's a bee keeper right? Sara: Oh yeah! I'll call him now! Annie: Harvesting Honey? I'm in! _______________________________________________________________________________________ The scene fades to show a wooden bee hive, and Annie looking in wonder at it. Annie: Imagine being one of them! Sara: You mean with wings.... like an elf? Mia: With a sting like a be! Fabio: Hi everyone! The camera shows Fabio riding his bike towards Mia and Sara Simultaneously: Hi! Mia: Here comes Fabio on his bike( To Annie) Sara: Still riding your bike? I thought you'd come up here on Alberto. Mia: Alberto's a horse!( To Annie) Fabio: Oh don't worry, Sara, I'm improving! Sara: Says who? Mia: You know Fabio doesn't like horses!( To Annie) Fabio: Speaking of improving, I heard you met Mr. Monty. Did he convince you to come back to school after summer? Sara: Let's just.. change subjects. Okay? Fabio: Our deal is ...still on. Right? Sara: Of course it is! Annie comes over to them Annie: Deal? Mia: Kind of a long story. Annie: I don't need to know. So Fabio, are you going to teach an old adventurer how to harvest some honey? _______________________________________________________________________________________ The scene changes to Mia and Sara laying on the ground watching Annie talk to Fabio. Fabio is preparing some bee keeper suits for them. Annie: You know Fabio. I've read my fair share about beekeeping. Fabio: Uh-huh. Annie: Yeah! I-I even thought about getting my own hives. Fabio: Cool! Mia: Really? Annie: Sure,why not? You know I've always been a natural with animals. *Pause* You know that Mia! Annie:* Gasp* Fabio hands Annie gloves and the suit Mia: Are you? I mean you and bees? Annie: Thank you Fabio! I've always wanted to do this! Annie puts on the gloves Fabio: You're welcome! Annie: *Turns to Mia and Sara* He's my man! Mia: Oh boy! _______________________________________________________________________________________ The scene changes to Mia, Sara, and Fabio laying on their stomachs in the grass, watching Annie in a yellow bee keeper suit approach the hives. Annie takes off the cover of one of the hives. As she moves to another hive, Fabio Comments Fabio: She's handling it quite well! Mia: Aunt Annie the bee whisper! Sara: You don't think it's cup of tea ,huh? Mia: She loves honey, but will hate getting stung! Fabio: She won't...if she doesn't panic. Okay now take the brush and sweep out the remaining bees!! Annie takes the brush and slowly starts brushing the bees off. Fabio smiles but then starts to frown in worry. She starts shoving the bees out quickly while shaking her body. Fabio: No! No frightening movements or you'll rouse the bees!! Annie in the Background: AHHH! Sara: What's happening?! Mia: There's a sticky glove, a brush... EASY Auntie! EASY!! Annie drops the brush and starts shaking her hand, keeping distance form the honey comb in her other hand. She drops the honey comb and starts to run, while the bees call in the squad! Mia: Oh no! Uh oh! Sara: What's happening?! Annie: AAAAHHHHHH! Annie starts running away form the swarm of bees and disappears behind a hill. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3